


Bop!

by SirenaVoyager



Series: Voyager Humor Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Comedy, Cultural References, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/SirenaVoyager
Summary: Captain Janeway is drinking another mug of coffee. She really could've had...go ahead, take a wild guess!





	Bop!

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.

Commander Chakotay had come down with a pretty bad case of what the crew had colloquially named the Delta Quadrant flu, one the Doctor had never dealt with before, so this provided the hologram with a new challenge. Thankfully, the Doctor had found a possible treatment that would help him get better faster.

The Doctor was about to activate the comm when the doors to Sickbay opened, and Captain Janeway walked in. She was concerned about her first officer and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Ah, Captain," the Doctor greeted, "I was just about to call you."

Janeway nodded in acknowledgement as she made her way towards Chakotay, who was laying on his back on one of the biobeds. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a lab rat," Chakotay answered with a lopsided smile, "But seeing you makes it better. Don't get too close though, I don't want you to get it, too."

"Actually," Janeway grimaced, "I think I'm coming down with it, too, even though you haven't been on the Bridge all day. You may have been pre-symptomatic when you inadvertently gave it to me."

Chakotay groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she reassured, "you couldn't have known. We didn't know one of our Tarkelian guests had it until after he left."

Chakotay shrugged, "Maybe he figured the Doc was bored out of his positronic mind, so he decided to give him a challenge to keep him occupied."

"And that he did," the Doctor replied as he walked out of his office and made his way towards them. Having heard their conversation, he opened his tricorder and began scanning the Captain. He frowned when the scan revealed a large amount of caffeine present in her body. And he could smell coffee on her breath. "Captain, based on the caffeine levels in your system, I'm guessing you had at least four cups of coffee today."

Janeway recoiled--caught red-handed again. "Excuse me, I don't remember giving you permission to scan me for anything other than the virus," she snapped.

The Doctor sighed in frustration. "How many times must I tell you this? Drinking excessive amounts of this caffeine-filled beverage is bad for your health. Frankly, I'm surprised your digestive system isn't showing any sign of damage."

"I keep telling her that, but she never listens," Chakotay added, unfazed by Janeway's glare, "I even go as far as to offer her something else to drink, like tea or juice or even a glass of water."

"Or, Captain, you--" Immediately after she turned to look at him, the Doctor bopped Janeway's forehead with his palm.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

"--could've had a V8," the Doctor smugly finished. Chakotay snorted loudly.

"Wha--?" Janeway's expression shifted between shock and annoyance, "Really, Doctor? Where did you learn _that_ quote?"

Chakotay started laughing. Janeway whipped around to glare at him. "Hey, stop laughing!" Instead, that only made him laugh harder.

Janeway groaned. Now she felt worse while he was starting to feel better.

 


End file.
